the_darklight_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Special Agent REM
Hana Ozaki is an independent free agent whom lives and works out of Darkness Falls. She is a special agent expert in yokai and the dream world. Background Hana Ozaki is the second child of astrophysicist Misano Ozaki and Yumi Ozaki of Darkness Falls' Little Tokyo, San Roque district. She has an older brother Nubo Ozaki. She has never been married. At the age of 12 year old Hana began experiencing exceptionally vivid dreams centered around monsters whom attacked individuals as they slept. Being a child of terrific imagination she began fancying herself the 'hero' of these dreams, using dream stuff to form weapons and armor in order to battle these creatures and thus save the dreamers from untold torments. As time went by, Hana slowly came to the realization that her dreams were the products initially of lucid dreaming on her part, and then awakened to the fact that she was actually projecting herself into the dream world physically owing to correlating cuts and bruises on her body; what injuries she sustained in dream battles were reflected on her waking body. Intrigued rather than frightened she investigated the phenomenon and with intense research and study came to the conclusion that she was a Physical Psychic. She kept her findings to herself, and continued to practice with her abilities. By the time she was twenty, she was able to project herself into the dream world almost instantaneously, even from from a fully awake state. She made it a career to target monsters that afflicted the sleeping. Her brush with the supernatural occurred late in her twentieth year, when an exceptionally powerful Rank 2 Malignancy Beyond the Pale followed her out of the dream state and into the waking world, specifically into the parking lot of a crowded grocery store. Bereft of the weapons available to her in the dream world it was all Hana could do to avoid the creatures lunges and strikes as she tried to figure out a way to combat it. Thinking quickly she lead the creature to a nearby construction site, where she was able to select a piece of rebar to fight back with. Still, things were not going well for her until agent Anna Ashcroft and Templar Urquidez, responding to 911 calls, appeared on site and assisted Hana in dispatching the creature. Hana was then recruited, and placed in intensive training with the headquarters Physical Psychic training platform, where she excelled. When she completed her Apostate year she became an active field agent, focusing her endeavors of both dream monsters and the yokai that make frequent forays into Darkness Falls. She has been with the Darklight Society for 12 years now and has attained the rank of Special Agent. Disposition Despite the fact that REM is 32 years old she possesses the slight build and facial features of a 13 year old girl, which often causes others to underestimate her skills, talents, and experience. She takes this all in stride, being a very sweet-tempered woman not easily stirred by or into negative displays of emotions. She tends to dress conservatively, and sometimes in clothes that make her look even more girlish than she really is. She is quite close to both Anna Ashcroft and Templar Urquidez, and the three often enjoy 'ladies nights' together. Talents & Scope Special Agent REM is a Physical Psychic able to project herself instantly and at will into the dream world in solid, bodily form; when she triggers such a projection her body moves from Materia to Dream. While in the Dream World she is able by thought to produce firearms, ammunition, military, and medieval weapons instantly and can also encase herself in protective armor. Although she is not the only agent we have capable of this feat she is, far and away, the strongest and most experienced. Her cartography of the dream world is unmatched. Her favorite weapon is a heavy duty hand cannon, 'Yokai' which fires incendiary rounds. Special Agent REM has made an extensive and intense study of Japanese yokai and is skilled at identifying such creatures, tracking them, and confronting them. Her success rate in negotiating peaceful resolutions with yokai is 97%. She is fluent in Japanese (her native language), and also retains idiomatic skills in English. In Conclusion Although attached to the Paradigm City Cabal, Special Agent REM retains an autonomous independent status. She can be, and encourages, contact from her cabal mates not only for mission assistance but also camaraderie, of which she is very fond.